Fully Mental
by fullmetalfan2
Summary: Ed goes on a mission and to find missing children and when he get's back he begin's to cut himself. what does this mystery man and strange lime green liquid have to do with ed acting insane? warnings: cuttting of minors, child abuse. mite be tough love then family love
1. Chapter 1

Sooo this is my first fan fiction

It will have at least maybe 20 chaps. The story is called Fully Mental.

I like royxed but i made this a parentalroyxed so sorry. This was for school that I well showed to my teach. This will be the prequel so it will be short and i don't know when i will get another chapter up.

Warning it has cutting, gore. Drama, hurt/comfort, suspenseful.

Fullmetalfan2: well here i am just down stairs watching Fullmetal alchemist on my DVR and thinking of what fanfic i should do first the next day i go to school during EX. and I thought that there weren't enough suicide fanfic's about MY Edward.

Edward: Hey I am not yours.

Fullmetalfan2: Well then whose better me or Winry?

Edward: Um- well uhhh (sigh) you (points finger at me)

Fullmetalfan2: That's right. So Edward am I better than Roy. You know your _sweet heart._

Edward: NO WAY IN HELL (puts hand over mouth) I-I MEAN i well...

Fullmetalfan2: So you like Roy better than me. Well that's all right you deserve him cutey, but that does not mean you can't both have us or me.

Roy: Well Fullmetal she kinda is right, buuut ... I HAVE HIM FIRST.

Fullmetalfan2: Ahhh, but i love him to.

Edward: Well Roy she did say we can be together.

Roy: Well then we will be in the bedroom.

Edward: Roy you pervert. Plz can we just do the disclaimer.

Fullmetalfan2: Yea and Roy stop being a perv.

Roy: fine 'maybe'. Fullmetalfan2 does not own Fullmetal alchemist and owns nothing.

Edward: Now look what you did you made her cry.

Fullmetalfan2: Yeah how dare you. After Roy (me and Ed start chasing Roy) well here's show.

! #$%^&%^$# ! #$%^

Edward Elric : 12 years old

Alphonse Elric: 11 years old

Prequel to the prequel: Ed is in the military and has his state pocket watch. It's a couple of

Months after Shou Tucker turned his four year old daughter Nina and his dog Alexander into

A chimaera and after the chimaera died by scars right hand in the alley.

Prequel: As Ed and his little brother Al got off the train. They were relieved are now back in central. After another falier to find the philosopher stone to get their bodies back.

Alphonse looked at his brother and seemed to be deep in thought as he was trying to write his report to Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist while he is walking. Alphonse didn't like his doing something as reckless as this!

"Niisan you're going to hurt yourself or someone else doing that!" Al scolded. But Ed just kept on walking as if his little brother said nothing.

"Niisan?" Al asked a little worried his brother ignored him.

'Why is Niisan ignoring me?' Al thought, but he decided to let it go and thought his brother was just being arrogant.


	2. Chapter 2

(SIGH) I'm sad that I only got 3 reviews and I was hopeing that my fan's would tell their friends about it so i can get some more reviews also that I suck at summarys so that might be the problem.  
Okay this is my second chapter the first one I posted was the prequel.  
fully mental:well on with the show! HA HA HA!

fullmetalfan2: well how did you guys like my the prequel.

edward: I would never ignore my little brother alphonse!

roy: really why did you do that in the prequel.

edward: yeah well it's not my fault.

roy: oh yeah.

edward: yep .

roy: then who's fault is it.

edward: it's the creator's fault she made me.

fullmetalfan2: yeah so don't blame my edward.

roy: uhhh just do the disclamier edward.

edward: fine fullmetalfan2 does not own anything but i wish she did.

edward and fullmetalfan2: ON WITH THE SHOW!

When Ed and Al arrived at the office at Central Headquarters they saw Breda eating and trying to avoid Rizas' dog, black hayete, Falman organizing files, Fuery trying to help, Havoc was smoking, Riza pointing a gun at her Superior Officer A.K.A. Roy Mustang who was trying to avoid the trigger happy physcopath.

As they walked through the outer office Edward looked around and saw that eye's were on him, but before he could run out of the office Havoc just had to open his mouth. "Hey boss your back from you mission already?" Havoc asked

"The Colonel has been waiting for you to hand in your report." Riza said as she came from the colonel's office closeing the door on her way out.

"Okay I'll go give the Colonel bastard his god damn report!" Edward snapped

"Jeez boss what's with the yelling." Havoc said

"Yeah was that really nessasary." Falman scolded Edward justed glared at them and said "Yes it was nessasary." Ed put as much venom, and sarcasticness in his words as he could. "Oni-san don't yell at them." Alphonse scolded As Al said this Ed just went right up to Mustangs' door and kicked it open with his left automail foot.

Mustang looked up from his desk and saw the new foot print on his door and was not amused. Ed saw this look on the Colonel's face and grinned "Hey colonel bastard" Ed said as he messily ploped on the blck leather couch in the office parralelto the coffee table and the other couch after he threw his report on the Colonels desk. Roy looked down at the fullmetal's report then picked it up and skimmed it over. "Your hand writing is almost as bad as you 'short' temper." the Colonel said. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD-AAAHHH. Ed said as he held his left wrist screaming and shouting curse words incohareable to the human ear because he was saying them to fast.

Roy looked at first amused because he got that reaction out of fullmetal watching him flayal his arms saying he's not small, then in shock when he heard him scream in pain holding his left wrist. Mustang, after getting over his shock ran over to fullmetal asking "Ed whats wrong,  
this better not be a prank or something." As his subordanites look on in shock and Al also.

The others ran over as well and circled Ed and Roy as he tried to see what's wrong "Ed give me your wrist." Roy asked.  
"NO!" Ed yelled. "Now fullmetal!" Roy ordered. " NO, YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND, WELL your wrong.-Just-Just s-sh-shut u-up, okay, I need to get to the bathroom." Ed sobbed into a whisper.

Roy Mustang had had enough and was not about to get ordered around by a child and grabed Ed's wrist and felt something warm and liquidy run down his hand as he held the small boy's wrist.

fullmetalfan2: Well what do you think good.

edward: yeah except for when I was crying in front of the Colonel.

Roy: Yeah you were crying like a baby.(laughs)

(ed starts to cry I go over and tell him its all right)

fullmetalfan2: well review plz and also make sure not to give up on me .


	3. Chapter 3

well this is the thrird chapy. XD so how did you guy's like the last one I am really greatful for the the reviews.  
listen to me talk when you could be reading

fullmetalfan2:well on with the show.

edward: well it can't be as bad as the last one.

roy: the last one was great I got to see my 'little chibi' cry.

edward: your so mean Colonel.

fullmetalfan2: your a sadistic you know that roy.

roy: canT you just get on with the show so I can svae my 'chibi-chan's' life.

edward: who are you calling so small he could be made into a plushy.

roy: you.

fullmetalfan2:He never said that.

edward: but still that's not nice to say colonel.

roy: will you cut the colonel crap call me roy.

edward:what and say your name. NO WAY!

roy: and what's so wrong with my name.

edward: it's a womanizer name that whats wrong with it.

fullmetalfan2: He's gottcha their roy.

roy: (hide's in a corner) can we just do the disclamier now.

fullmetalfan2 and edward: fullmetalfan2 does not own anything to do with fullmetal alchemist.

He let Eds wrist go and looked at his own hand and saw red crimson liquid on it and gaped at it in horror. He then graped Ed's wrist again and pushed his sleve up to see cut marks and scars and everyone gasped. They al looked at Ed and stared, they neverwould have thought Ed would resoome to cutting himself. Edward was crying and didn't care who saw him, he was crying in his own self pity.

"Hakeye get a first-aid kit. everyone else go take an early break. Alphonse, Edward you have a lot of explaning to do."

When they all left except for Al and Ed, Roy picked Ed up and set him on the couch as Al took over and tried to calm his brother down by saying reassuring words like "Niisan it's not your fault." and "It's going to be okay I'm here." It sounded like to Roy that if Alphonse had a body he would be crying as well.

Once Hakeye came in and bandged the wound upshe walked out of the room and waited for any orders if needed.

"N-Now E-d if there's something happening we can get help."Roy said nervously. Ed sat there quiet and trying to get ahold of himself. "Fullmetal why did you do this!" Roy yelled.

"Colonel don't yell at him like that. please..." Alphonse pleaded. "Alphonse-kun since your willful brother won't answer me why don't you tell me what happened."

Then they heard the door open and people ran threw it. Roy and Alphonse were startled and looked at the people who came in. They saw Hakeye, Havoc, Breda, Furey, Falman, Brosh Ross, Hughed, and Armsstrong.

"Sorry sir, but Havoc told what happened!" Breda said. "I told him not to!" Fuery yelled

"Havoc remind me to give you extra paperwork and no more smoking in the office starting tomrrow!" Mustang yelled fourious that Havoc would tell what happened to fullmetal.

"Oh Edward Elric so sad. Why did do this to your self." Armstrong cried ripping his shirt offand flexing his mucels as he always did.

"Sir I-I n-ne-never thoght you would do this to your self." Brosh said shocked. "Stop we have to find out why Ed would do this." Ross said

"Thats what I have been trying to do, but he just won't talk. He has been holding on to Al ever since." Roy said

"Well Alphonse could you shed some light on why fullmetal here has been cutting him self."  
Roy asked nicely and camly trying not to ignore the blood that is dripping on the floor.

"Well you see I-I didn't know brother was doing this and I would have told somebody if I did know." Alphonse said

"Hm, could you tell us anything even if you didn't know?" hughes asked.

"Well on are last mission the colonel sent us on Nii-san was acting normal."

)*(&*^$%$# $ %^&*(&*&^%$# $#%$^%&^*(  
place:train station time:md morning

"That Bastard how can he do this to me!" Ed yelled while they were bording the train to Lakewood. Then they bot sat down across from eachother.  
"Nii-san the Colonel gave you a mission thats all." Alphonse scolded.

"No, first he moces my height, then we fight and the Bastard always wins!" Ed yelled

"Oni-san shh people are looking." Al said getting embarrased.

"Yeah, well let them look because that pompus ass colonel knew I would hate this mission. He knows what happened to Nina he's just trying to see what I would do!" Ed said getting tears in his eye's.

"Nii-san please don't cry, don't cry."Alphonse pleaded with his brother.

"Why should I stop, the colonel is sending us to a crime where someones killing children in my age group, and I'm probably the bait, thats probably why he sent me on this mission.  
probably just to get promoted faster" Ed cried out.

"Come on brother you never cry" Aphonse pleaded again. They kept on fighting with eachother until Ed fell asleep and all was quite until the train stopped and Ed fell out of the seat he was in and landed on the floor. "Damit Al you could have warned me we were close to are stop." Ed said quiet annoyed.

"Sorry Nii-san." Al said

"Okay Al that's good and all, but could you skip ahead to when you met the suspect." Roy asked.  
"O-Okay, well we talked to some of suspects. Some towns people said they saw some children walking towards the harbor."Al said

! #%^$&^*&(&*^&%# $!$# %#^%&^*%&( $#%&*$%#%^&*^%$#  
Time:noon

"Well thank-you for the imforation." Al said as Ed walked off to the harbor.

"Nii-san wait for me!" Alphonse said as he ran up to meethis brother. "Jeez Al do you have to thank ever person we talk to?" Ed asked

"Yes Nii-san." Al said

"Why Alphonse, why!" Ed yelled getting annoyed.

"Because it's the polit thing to do Nii-san, and isn't that what mom used to say?" Al said with a hint of scolding in it.

"No-well, yes I guess I could give it a shot." said Ed.

"Good Nii-san I'm proud of you." Al said prasing his older brother.

"But if someone calls me small, or offers me milk theres going to be a problem and I don't care what the Bastard thinks!" Ed said

At this Al sighed "Nii-san please don't lash out at anyone if they ask you that, please." Al pleaded

"Maybe Al maybe." Ed said with his fingers crossed behind his back.  
Once they got to the harbor it was mid evening. "This place is kinda scary don't you think Nii-san" Al said nervosly

"Yeah sort of, but thats just because we know there is a serial killer here, hehe." Ed said a little shkened up.

"AHH..." they both heard comeing from one of the warehouses on the docks. "Nii-san what was that!" Alphonse squealed

"I think we just found are killer." Ed said nervously.

Ed looked around and saw some lights on in one of the warehouses and said "Bingo, come on Al I found the source of that noise." Ed said in a whisper.

"Um Nii-san I think it would be better if I just stayed out here and watched." Al said

"What, you don't think I'm scared to. Why don't you go in and I watch?" Ed asked

Al squeaked "Nevermind."

They looked through one of the windows trying to see what's happening, but there were boxes in the way. "Damn, guess we are just going to sneak inside okay Al." " Yes Nii-san."

Once they got inside Ed surveyed the room, he realized they were in the hallway. "Come on Al,  
let's start searching rooms." Ed whispered.

"Nii-san I think I found something." Al said. Ed kept up behind Al and tried to look through. Ed was the first to walk through the room. Ed was the first to walk through the room. Ed looked around the room he saw a few windows, a table covered with a white table cloth.

Ed walked up to the and saw dried blood on the floor. "So thats what I've been smelling." Ed said in disgusted. "I-Is that-" "Blood." Ed spoke up finshing Al's sentence. Ed took hold of the table cloth and riped it from the table. Ed and Al gasped as they looked at the table's conents.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry I have not updated in a while . How long has it been 1-3 weeks. KI It just that it has been so hard and I kinda got writers block plus my taecher (yeah thats his name lots of people in my class laughs at it) any ways he took my fan fiction away by takeing my paper away so it took awhile but my parents finaly got it back.  
Right now I am watching caught on camera. and I was watching catch a presator on I.D.  
I also just got 3 new magnas and 1 new alchemy book from books a million. but my well lets say parent told me that i was to young for these because it has adult stuff and it yaoi i mean just because I am 12 doesn't mean that i can't read this but i snuck my way into their heads and got my magnas .  
also on my deviantart witch my user name is fullmetalfan2.  
i don't really know how to do stuff on it like add my pic.s. any way help and reply with disgrimanation on magna and stuff like that.

also I am new at fan fictions so I won't have that much detail.

Roy and Edward: you talk to much you know that.

Fullmetalfan2: I know but thats because i havn't updated in a while.

Roy and Edward: well then you should update more.

Fullmetalfan2: (anime vein on forhead) did you even hear what i wrote on top.

(roy and ed look at each other)

Alphonse: oh hey you guys i have been looking every where.

(Edward run's up to Al for his imbrace)

Roy: to lovey dovey, uhg Fullmetalfan2 does not own anything from fullmetal alchemist.

recap:Ed and Al gasped as they looked at the tables content.

On the table there was a scalple's, bone saw, some towels, sorted shots with some sort of liquids in them, but the thing that scared them the most was there was fresh blood on the tools. Ed reached out and touched the counter with his flesh hand, he looked down and saw his white glove was covered in the warm crimson blood. "It's warm, the kill was recent." Ed said

"Come on Al he must have moved the body." he said pointing towards the door they came through. Al looked down and saw his brother was right and saw blood stains on the concrete ground. As they walked out the door they looked at where to go next and decided to follow the blood trail.

Alphonse saw a light up ahead and heard voices there, they sounded like kid vocies.  
"Nii-san do you hear that. Nii-san?" Al asked. "Hey Al over here." whispered Ed by the door to peek inside as Al walked over. Ed saw a few boxes and crates in the way of their view.

"This way Al." He said as he started sneaking over to the boxes and crates.

"Nii-san I don't think thats a good idea." said Al as he tried to walk quite sense he was bound to a suit of armor. Ed and Al hid behinde the boxes, as they did this Ed poked his head up and looked around.

In the room there was lot's of space it looked like a huge qymnasime. The room looked decent enough. "Not as dirty as I thought it would be." Ed said.

"Nii-san keep quite, and-and-Nii-san look." Al gasped.

"What is it Al." AL turned Ed's head from the decor of the room to where there were people.  
They saw a man wearing a white lab coat that has blood stains on it and three children.  
The man had one of the three children ,by the dragging her by the hair.

The child hang limp in the man's grasp the man just laughed at the sight. "Please let her go, please!" the little girl yelled.

"Please let us go." the little boy yelled.

"Well thats going to be a problem looks like she's already dead now how about the boy next."

"No not my baby brother!" the little girl cried trying to sheild her brother with her arms.

"Children are so pathetic and helpless, you know I could have killed you both by now."  
the man taunted, as he put a knife to the half alive dead child's throat.

"Plzz kill me, take me instead of my friends." said the dieing girl, that the man had by the hair.

"Ah, still got some fight left in-ya" he said bring yet again the knife to her neck without interuption. "Well I'll get ride of that for ya." then slicing her throat makeing blood splater all over the two kids and man.

"NOOO!" cried the girl that was being held back by her brother. She struggled out of her brothers grip and ran towards her friend who was now lying lifelessly on the ground.

Back behind the boxes Ed was arguing with his brother Al wether or not they should go out and attack recklessly or stay back and do the mission the safe way. "Alphonse lets go and save the girl form him." Ed scoffed

"No Nii-san thats to reckless." Al advised

"Uh-Uh yeah, but-" "AHH" they heard.

They looked at the girl that screamed she was struggling against her brother when she escaped her brothers grip she started running toward her friend lying lifelessly on the ground. Ed's eyes widened at the sight of the dead girl on the ground, then at the girl who was running. Ed made a quick desision and ran over toward the running girl.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ed as he ran in front of the girl right before she was hit with the blade the man had swung at her. When the man heard metalic sound connect with the blade he opened his eyes and saw this blond boy. " What is this, another child to play with." the man mused

"Who are you calling a kid!" Ed screeched.

The man than slaped Ed and quoted "Kids should be seen not heard." Ed then fell backwards and on his way to the floor grabed the girl and yelled "Alphonse grape her."  
yelled Ed.

"No give me Tanatan back!" she cried.

When Al grabed her he ran over to the boy to try and calm them down. "Onee-chan," said the younger brother. "are you okay."

"Yes, thanks to him." responded the girl

"Um, sorry to intrude, but could you please tell me your names so I know what happened here?" Alphonse asked the two.

"Uh-yeah my name is Ichigo and my sister name is Ichiro." said the boy

"Okay" Alponse said as he lifted the children off the floor and behind the crates. "How did you get here in the first place?" Al asked

"Long story" said Ichigo "Our friend Tanatan was in the hospital so we visited her, our parents were only gone for a few minutes."

"Yeah, then their was this smell and every thing started getting hazy. Nezt thing we knew we were in this building and saw Tanatan on that table in the other room. that man came in and took us in this part of the building and we heard her screaming." said Ichiro who was on the verge of tears.

'So that guy disgusted himself as a doctor to get in the hospital, but what about the other children, I hope Nii-san is all right.' Al thought as he looked over to find his brother.

#$%^&*(&^%$# !$%#^&*(*&$%#%^&*^%TWE#$%^&*(&%^$#%^&*^$%#%^&

Once Ed saw that the two children and brotherr was safe, he looked over to the crazed man. Ed looked down at the little girls body. "Give me her back." Ed yelled "Oh you mean this body" mused the doctor as he held the body up.

"Yes, I won't Tanatan now!" screeched Edward

"Wow, now you I like." hummed the doctor as he looked Ed over.

"Here take the body," the doctor tossed the body over to Ed as if it eas a piece of garbage.

"You look like more fun to torture anyways." chuckled the man

"Who are you!? Ed asked

At this the man stoped chuckling. "Like I said children should be seen not heard fullmetal." Quoted the man. The man, noticed that Ed stiffened at the notion.  
'How does this freak know my name I have only been in the military for a couple of months.' Ed thought panicking slightly.

"Why are you shaking fullmetal, Colonel Mustang got you on his leash?" asked the man

Ed's eyes widened and his heart started to beat faster.

"Who are you!" Ed growled out.

"I can see your getting nervous." the man said

"I asked who you were. Ed said

"Now we have to do this the hard way." Ed was about to charge at the man when he. "Ah, ah ah, I can see that your willing to go that far as to engage in a battlewith a former state alchemist like me. So I will tell you who I am." the man complide. Ed didn't trust him his gut told him to run, but he needed to be strong. He wouldn't let antone call him weak not the Colonel, not the people at Headquarters, not anyone.

No one calls the Fullmetal alchemist weak!

Whoa that was long and hard I am stuckat my great grandmas house so she has no WIFI.  
XD.

Roy: whoa I feel bad for you stuck at that place.

Edward: maybe you should just sit in the den.

fullmetalfan2: that is where we are.

edward: really I thought this was the living room.

BATTERY LOW...XXZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	5. Chapter 5

I am soooo sorry. gomenne every on. the reason I can not update is because my damn stupid idotic teacher, took my paper I was writting 'again'. So I had to start all over and I was a page an a half done. And it is fu #!ing Christmas time and hewas being a damn real life grinch. He is the worst teacher after my first grade teacher . So again sorry About this wait it will be a while. (sob sob) FMA gang: Attack the teachers.

Fullmetalfan2: so what are all of your suggestions.

Roy: Burn him alive.

Edward: Bury him alive.

Alphonse: Shoot him out of a cannon

Winry: Hit him with a wrench.

All: (Evily smirk)

So if any of my fans have any ideas on what your fantasy's are to do to my idiot teacher then write them do in a review, comment, or PM. THX for people waiting I try and try but thx for hanging in their for me and all those people who wait for fan fictions. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay first to start off PLZ NO ON SHOOT ME (hides in al armor). I know I have not posted in a while well that is because I have had chores and homework and vacation stuff. I had just drake a redbull so I am good now. Had to go clothe shopping uhgh…

Fullmetalfan2: So after your guy's vacation what did you do?

Edward: Well Al and I had a snowball fight and you know snow stuff. Then Roy's cru and everyone joined in then it all got hetick.

Roy: Me and all the men went to the bar and had adult fun not child fun Fullmetal.

Fullmetalfan2: Now now Ed just wait.

Disclaimer I do not own fullmetal alchemist.

! #$%^&*(*&^%$# !#$%^&*&^%$# $%^&%$# !$%#^&%$#&*^%$#%%&*^&%

"Well, what are you waiting for I thought you were going to tell me WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE." Ed voice rose.

The man smirked "Well we are impatient. Hmp, well to start off I am the former Rine Stone Alchemist. I am a 2nd lieutenant now because of you." The man was cut off when Edward yelled in his defense. "Where the hell do you get off blaming me for your problems!" Ed screeched.

"So you don't remember me."

"Why the hell should I remember you!" Ed started to run toward the man and transmute his arm into a blade, but before he could the man showed a transmutation circle tattooed on his hand. Ed froze in the middle of his transmutation.

The man then placed his hand on the ground and crystal's started shooting up from the ground. Ed jumped and dodged the crystals from hitting him in the face. Before Ed could move, crystal's shot up around him and locked his arms from either side of him and his feet locked above the ground. Ed struggled against the binds. "Let me go!" Ed struggled more furiously

"Like I was saying before you interrupted me, it's your fault because of the coal mines."

"Coal mines? Hu, you mean the Usewell coal mine!?" Ed bellowed

"Oh, so you remember?"

" Yeah, that guy Yuki was taxing those people I got him out of power and listen to this he tried to bribe me." Ed snickered "But I 'still' don't get what that has to do with me?"

"You really are a baka aren't you. What I have been doing is all because of you." The man said

"What about the kids you have been killing?" Ed reminded

"Oh, yes they were just mere pawns in my plan to get you here. I knew Mustang and the higher ups would drag you out here." The man chuckled

"How do you know they would do this?"

"Because of Nina-" " YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"you know that girl, dog, Tucker…" The man whispered that last part. Ed tensed up 'I thought what happened to Nina was to stay a secret?' Ed thought. Ed let all the rest that was said sink in. "Eh, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? How can you say that those kids meant nothing, they had family's and-and you took their childhood away from them!" Ed was flabbergasted that someone would do this just to get revenge.

"I'm tired of hearing your voice, you little brat." The man snarled as he started to walk toward Ed with the knife in hand.

"EH, n-no S-S-STOP, don't! PLEASE!" Ed started to struggle against the binds. Struggling so hard that his starting to bleed when the crystals cut his left wrist and he stared at the blood dripping from his wrist.

"Don't worry I'll put you out of your misry soon enough" The man smirked as he brought up the knife. Ed felt like a kitten being trapped, hugged or smothered by his brother.

In one swift movement everything was white. "ALPHONSE!" Ed cried out. Ed felt cold that's when he noticed he was on the stone cold ground. The last thing Ed saw was a strange liquid of lime green on the blade it was thee exact same color as the crystals are.

"He He, hope it feels good to be hurt." The man known as the Rine Stone alchemist chuckled.

"Why w-would it fe-el good?" Ed asked weakly shaking.

! $#%^&*($%#%^&*(&$%#######%^&*(&^$%#%^&*(*&^%$# #$%^&*&^$%# $%^&^%$

Alphonse was contemplating on weather to stay or go get back up for his brother. Al looked down at Ichigo and Ichiro and saw they looked scared and that if glass were to shatter they die. Al looked around the building and found a safe place behind some crates. He set the children down, but just as he did he heard his brother scream his name in agony. Alphonse quickly dashed towards his brother. Al stopped to see the sight in front of him, his brother was on the ground all bloody there is some sort of green substance on him and the floor had crystal bits every where.

"ONII-SAN!" Al screamed in horror as he ran towards his brother. Al knelt down in front of his brother and panicked at what to do.

Ed looked around, but all he could see was pure white.

'Where am I? Who am I?' Ed thought as he tried to open his eyes, but they felt as heavy as stone. Ed weakly moaned as he finaly opened his eyes. He focused on a big blur in front of him. "A-L…" once his eyes focused on adjusting to the light everything seemed clear.

The Rine Stone alchemist picked up his butcher knife aiming it at Al's head, but before any words could come out of Ed's mouth he took one swing and Al's helmet came right off showing his hollow insides.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. That arm, that leg, and your little brothers voice. Ha, you did the ultimate sin you tried Human Tranzmutation!"

! #*(&^$# !$#%&*(&^$#%&*I$%#

Well was it good if there are any questions PM me or comment me they are very appricated. I have a fan fic I am working on it is about football And fma and I am not a football fan at all. Sry.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone it has been a while since I last posted sorry. There is not much to say but I a new club just started and I joined it is every Tuesday and Friday it is called the creative writing club.

Declaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist

Plz review and comment. Whoever does not does not care about fullmetal alchemist fan fiction. ;)

! #$%^&*(&^$%#%^&*(IOP*I&UY^%$#%#%^#$%^$#%^&$%#^&*(&$%#%*(&^%$#^&%^^&%

When Ed heard these words he was filled with rage he knew his brother loved him. He did not need anyone to tell him different. Ed looked up to tell the guy off, but before he could say anything, Alphonse picked his brother up to avoid another swing from the man's knife. Al looked down at his brother his body was splattered in blood his neck was bleeding and his wrist. He noticed his brothers shoes were missing, because his feet had gotten caught by those crystals.

Al set Ed down while picking up his head on the ground. Ed sat down while picking up his head on the ground looking around.

"Nii-san doesn't get up!" Al scolded, not wanting his brother injured further.

"Alphonse, ngh, I am fine I just need to beat this guy and then we can get out of here." Ed breathed out.

"NO, Nii-san! Your too hurt." Al tried to explain to his stubborn brother. Ed put his hand to his neck feeling the blood flow on to his hand. He looked at his hand and thought that it was not that much to bring him down. Ed got up, transmuting his right arm into a blade and charged at the man. Ed's body was growing weaker and weaker by the second. "I'll make you regret those words you bastard!" Ed yelled at the man.

"I am not finished with you yet boy, just you wait, in a while you will be begging for god to come and kill you." The man laughed as he placed his palm down on the ground activating the transmutation circle. He exploded the area Ed was running towards trying to dodge the oncoming attack.

Ed felt the ground beneath him start to break apart. He was flung into the air trying to land safely as on blow after the other kept coming. Ed fell on top of some high crates, breaking them as he came stumbling down them. Ed lifted himself up, running towards the man before the dust cleared. He plunged the blade into the man's forearm.

"ghAHH! You little brat you will pay for that." The man then proceeded to bring his hand down onto the ground, making the rocks fly so high in the air some of the roof start to cave in. Quickly dodging part of the cave in, Ed ran towards his brother telling him to take the two kids' and go get backup.

"Right!" Al did not argue with his brother even though he was nervous as hell, but none of that was necessary because they could all hear the sirens coming.

"Well that was fast." The man said.

"What do you mean by that, you are going t-to jail you with monster." Ed said with relief, stumbling to get to his feet while clutching his neck.

"That does not matter to me. I got what wanted and did what I wanted." The man smirked lifting his chin in praise.

"Wha-" Ed was cut off when military personnel came in.

"Put your hands up!" the officer yelled at the man. The Rine Stone Alchemist dropped his knife and raised his hands as the officer put cuffs on him. Ed could only stare as he was taken out of the building.

"Nhg, AH!"

"Nii-san, you baka you need to get to a hospital." Alphonse then carried his brother out of the warehouse as he dii he saw those two children cry as their friend Tanatan was being put in a body bag. Alphonse then proceeded to the ambulance. The doctors then rushed them both to the hospital. Alphonse then waited in the lobby, when the doctor came out he told Al that Ed was going to be okay and all they did was bandage him. Al walked in the hospital room and sat next to his brother.

"Nii-san how do you feel?" Al asked.

"Like the Colonel feels when he's stuck in the rain. Oh, the doctor said we can leave any time, but said I should stay in bed for the next few days." "But Nii-san the Colonel wants you back tomorrow." "I know Al let's just go." Ed whispered the last part.

!#$% ^&*)^$%# !$^#%*&)(*$^#% #$^*%&(^*)%$#% ^%&#$^*%&(

Present:

"That's all I-I k-n-know." Al stuttered lowering his face.

"Well that was interesting Alphonse-kun, but now we need to speak to Ed about why he did this." Mustang said looking at the person in question. "Edward, would you care to explain why you are doing this and what you think you can gain from this?"…

$#%^&$%#$^#% ^#%&$^*%&(*$^%&#$^% #!$ #%&$^*%&(^*&^&%$^%#$! #%$^#%&^$

Well there you go the next chapter. Nothing to say just sad plz review and comment or PM whatever and any questions you have. Oh also could you guy's give me some ideas on what to right next?


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, yes I am still alive. So last time I was on here I did not get as many reviews as I wanted. I love all my readers, I really do but please review and PM me please.

I finally think I know what side I am on Resembool rangers. I know lots of people must like miniskirt –army, but I love Edward more than our Mustang.

Sorry can't talk much well here's the next chapter.

! #$^&%&*$%# &()*$%# !#% ^#%$&^%*&^(*^&%^$%# !%^#%$&^*

"Well?" Mustang pressed on the young boy. "…Well what?" Ed's voice was hoarse. "Ed you don't need to keep it all in its okay to cry any time you want." Hawkeye sympathized. "I'm not WEAK and I DON'T need your PITY!" Ed finally blurted out. "We aren't-" "SHUT IT, just shut it. You have no idea what I think. The mother fucking Colonel Bastard is to blame for the most of this. He sends me on missions that very well can kill me, but he doesn't give a damn does he? All he cares about is getting a promotion, and then he goes and abuses me with hurtful jokes and he damn well knows it, all of you know!" Ed yelled.

"Fullmetal, that is not what we true. We don't do that at all!" Mustang tried to defend himself.

"Sir! I don't think you-" Riza got cut off when Ed charged at Mustang, knocking him down planting a hard blow to his face with his metal arm. "Whoa! Sir, stop you'll break his noes!" Havoc yelled trying to pull Ed off the Colonel.

"Let me go, I'll kill y-you a-all!"Ed screeched while tears streaked down his pale face. Everyone watched as Havoc tried to restrain Ed. Ed then punched havoc in the stomach, making him double back and gasp for air. Ed then charged to strike the Colonel again, but was then knocked unconscious by the end of Hawkeyes gun.

"Sorry sir, but I couldn't let him hurt anyone further." "It's alright Hawkeye, I think we should get him to the hospital wing." Roy stated. Armstrong picked Ed up while Al and the others followed suit.

Once in the waiting room and Ed was in the operating room they all started to configure what was going on.

"So why is the boss doing this?" Havoc was the first to ask. "Maybe it has to do with Alphonse-kun." "No, remember he attacked the Colonel." "Well, what about-"

"Everyone shut up, we don't know until the doctor comes back." Mustang said loud enough to make them all quiet down.

Two hours pasted, when the doctor finally came out.

"Thank the gate, so… what happened to him?" Brosh asked the doctor. "Well we ran a blood test and found a strange substance in his system. The poison as we know, makes the brain and nervous-system act on impulse." The doctor explained. "What does that have to do with him cutting?" Al asked nervously. "Well, he must have had a painful memory, that triggered that impulse to cut himself to release the pain of that memory." Everyone was wide eye as the doctor explained the last part.

"That Bastard poisoned Edward!" They all jumped at how Mustang yelled and stormed off down the hall. "Hawkeye, Havoc, Furey, Falman and Breda come with me to Central Prison. Armstrong, Ross, and Brosh stay here with Alphonse-san and Fullmetal-san." "Sir!" They shouted together.

$ !#% ^*%&^%&#$ !$%#$^%&*^#!$^ %&$^*%#!$^ %&($^ #!$^ %&#$^%&$^

Once they were at the prison, Mustang walked through the halls for cell number 666 with his team trailing behind him. They were all hoping for an answer. Mustang was the first in the cell with the others behind him, all of them then were looking at Ed's torturer.

" Ah, Mustang what a surprise, how's your child prodigy I hear he isn't feeling well." The Rine Stone Alchemist put on a fake companionate face.

"Listen, tell us what you did to Ed and how to fix it, NOW!" Mustang yelled.

"And what's in it for me?"

"That dosen't matter. What does matter here is saving one of this family's life!" Hawkeye yelled at the prisoner, pointing to her team mates.

"Ha-Ha ha ha! You think I care and what are you playing at Mustang, all you want is the promotions that kid gets you. You're not fooling anyone." The man smirked and chuckled, not willing to talk any more.

#$%^&*)(&^*&$%#^*)$#% ^#%&$^*&%#$^ %&#$^*&(%^*$%&^#$ &%#*$^

Once back at the hospital Mustang and his team had a look of despair.

"Well…?" Ross asked dreading the answer.

"He wouldn't tell us a damn thing on how to undo what he has done." Havoc seethed frustrated

"Don't worry, I will get him to talk. With one look at my amazing muscles no one can lie." Armstrong praised.

"No Armstrong." Mustang said.

The Doctor came back out and saw how many people were still here.

"It seems Edward-san need's a blood transfer, but we need the parent/guardian's consent."

"I am Edwards's guardian since the Führer appointed me." Mustang stood up asking for the papers he needed to sign.

"I'll go get him ready." The Doctor then went into Ed's room. It was a few minutes when Everyone heard an ear piercing scream. They all ran into the room seeing the nurse trying to hold Ed down on the bed even though he was tied down onto it already.

"Let me go! Please! I didn't do anything! Let go!" Ed yelled as he cried and tears flowed down his face.

"What happened?" Havoc asked worried.

"We were just trying to put the needle in and he freaked." The nurse said.

"Um, well Nii-san is afraid of needles, he freaks out every time he sees one." Al spoke up.

"Well that would explain that, but does he really freak out this much?" Falman asked surprised.

Once the Doctor sedated Ed he asked if everyone went back to work.

"Oh, Mister Mustang not you, you can stay with Alphonse-kun and his brother."

'This is my chance to finally get out of work' "Of course." Roy said pleased.

"Sir, I will make sure to bring your paper work up as soon as I can." Riza said not being fooled of him getting out of his work he slacks of in.

'After being in the hospital room for two hours things get boring.' Roy thought as he at last finished his work.

"Alphonse could you go get me something to eat please."

"Uh- sure Colonel."

Once Al left Roy went over towards Ed's bed and sat at the edge of it. Ed looked so frail and timid and pale.

'I wonder if this blood transfer is working?' He thought looking at the tube's coming out of Ed into two different containers. One had the blood the other had the Lime- green liquid that had replaced Ed's blood. Roy gently placed his hand on Ed's face getting strands of separated hair from him. Ed's face scrunched up and whimpered.

'Who am I?! Where am I?!' Ed thought suddenly sitting up bumping heads with Roy in the process.

"OW!" Ed yelled out holding his head.

"What the hell Fullmetal!" Once Ed heard his title he went silent.

'I hate it when he calls me that. I am not even a human being in his eyes.' Ed thought as tears started to fall down from his cheeks.

"Aeh- w-why are you crying Fullmetal?"

"Shut up why would you care?! Why are you even here!? And where is here?" Ed yelled sobbing. He looked at the golden haired angel and his heart felt it died from seeing him so sad and broken.

"Edward-chan, please, lie down, you will rip the needles out."

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked rubbing his puffy eyes. Ed looked down at his arm and turned ghost white.

"AHH! W-why are there needles in me? Roy what's going on?" Roy could only stare at the child crying before him. Just felling useless.

!$#%^&$# !$#^*%(&$^%#%#$ %$^%&I^*%$^#% ^&#^*%$%&$#%!&$^*! $%#$^ %^*(&^%#\

Well how do you feel? Oh and could you give me some ideas on what I should do next?

Yeah I love torturing Ed. Review plz.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone I am sorry that I have not been on for so so so long I have been very busy and I only have one and a half chapters written I have been having writers block and have been very lazy and have been trying to watch a lot of animes so I can know what some people at con are talking about.

I am very glad people have been waiting pasently because I have to go to camp for a week also I been on a drawing kick and thats better than writing to ME any day cause its so hard for me. I am leaving for camp tomorrow so wish me luck on my writers block thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

OMG! Which means 'OH MY GATE' I am so sorry I have taken so long to update. Well to start off I had tons of schoolwork then I had to do stuff in the yard and farm sort of like planting vegetables and herbs. Then I had the OAA's which are big here in this state. So please don't kill me. (hides in emo corner) also I forgot to put this in the warnings that this will have abusive yaoi in it from envy and ed. Disclamer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist I wish so I could make roy and ed have time for eachother.

Edward: Well, well, well look who decided to show up finally. Fullmetalfan2: I'm sorry it's not my fault didn't you see what I wrote. Roy: Yes 'I' did and that is no excuse for being late on producing your next chapter! Fullmetalfan2: Wait since when do I report to you, Asshole! Roy: since you became a State Alchemist and don't call your commanding officer profanity's! Fullmetalfan2: WHAT! Edward: Yeah, I'm not alone. Roy: But we still have to make you State name. Fullmetalfan2: Oh just shut up and do the fucking disclaimer! Roy: Fine. Jeez, you have a shorter temper than fullmetal. Sigh fullmetalfan2 does not own anything but the plot of the story 'she' is writing.

! $#^&*$ !$#%^%&*^&^$%# #%^

'What did he just say? Did he just say my name? Do I mean something to him?'

"Well?" "Hm" "I said why are yo-" "I heard what you said before. You're here cause of this so called mental problem from that poison. I am here to watch over you. You have a needle in you because you need a blood transfer." Roy studied Ed for a reaction, but never got one.

"A blood transfer?" Ed asked confused as he lifted up his arm to examine it. Roy put his hand on Eds head petting him telling him to try and sleep. He look down and saw those molten honey gold eyes looked. They then turned into panic. "Eh- here's Alphonse?" "He just went to get me something to eat." "Hey wait why did you say that earlier?" "Say what?" "Ugh, say my name. You've never said it before." Ed asked dreading the answer.

"Uh, well-I-" "Fine don't answer! Why the hell should you care anyways!" Ed laid down in the bed putting the covers over his face.

"(sigh) Ed please don't do this." Roy had desperation in his voice. "Ed?" Roy put his hand on Eds back rubbing circles along his back to calm him down. "Get out!" Ed yelled through the pillow.

"But E-Ed I-" "NO, leave and don't touch me!" Roy left the room... well more like ran from the room while Ed threw pillows and blankets at him.

"Jeez, damn kid." "I heard that!" Ed yelled as mustang was walking towards the waiting room. Juts then Al came running down the hall with a sandwich in hand.

"Alphonse slow down." "I heard Nii-san screaming what happened?!" "It's okay we just got into a fight." "What! Gate I leave you guys alone for 5 minutes and what do you do? (sigh) I better go check on him." Alphonse said entering the room.

Once he entered his eyes were derected on his brother. "Nii-san?... Nii-san what did you do to your bed!?" Al asked. He saw his brothers blanket and pillows on the floor he also noticed his brother did not look to well either. "Nii-san you need to lie down and rest the blood is still pumping in you." Al demanded worried about his brother.

"Oh-sorry Al." Ed watched as his brother picked up the mess he made. "(sigh) It's okay Nii-san. Here I got you something to eat." Al said cheerfully trying to cheer up his brother.

"Huh, oh I'm starving Alphonse thanks." Just as Ed was mere inches from taking a bite Armstrong, his team, and Mustangs team busted through the door.

"Hey chief, the Colonel called and told us you were up." "So how have you been young major?" Armstrong asked

"Fine, now let me eat!"

"Fine I suggest we eat together." Armstrong boomed to everyone in the room.

"Ugh, fine.." Ed said monotonely.

Once everyone had their lunch, there was an erie silence in the room that they all were afraid to break. But that was all broken when Mustang came in. And all hell broke loose. "I thought I told you to get out."

"Don't talk to you supierior that way Fullmetal!"

"Colonel!" Riza scolded. "Go to hell Mustang!" Edward yelled not taking any of Roys bullcrap.

"Nii-san!" Al scolded his brother.

"Jeez boss what did the colonel do to you?" Havoc asked. Roy sighed 'it wouldn't hurt to try and be nice' Roy thought. "Edward please I'm sorry, okay?" Roy asked hoping Ed would not push on.

"Don't act like you care, cause you don't!" Ed shouted. Everyone looked between Ed and Roy.

"What does Ed mean by that sir?" Brosh asked. "Nothing." Mustang pointed out. "Yeah right, the boss seemed really pissed when he said it." Breda said.

"Go ahead Colonel tell them about the nice bit you have been trying to pull." Edward shouted

"I haven't been pulling anything. I was trying to help!" Roy said getting frustrated

"Don't act dumb!" (BANG!) "That's enough!" Riza shouted gaining every ones attention.

"Colonel I think we should all go and let Edward rest. We will all disguse this tomorrow." Riza pointed her gun in the direction of the door to make clear she wanted everyone out. Hawkeye was the last out saying her goodbyes.

They were once again, alone in the dark quiet hospital room. "Goodnight Nii-san." "Night."

The cold breeze came in through the winter night. Ed looked as though the night could last forever as if he cared. Alphonse had gone out of conscious an hour ago. 'What am I goingto do. I'm stuk in this hospital now, can't search for the stone and now have this god awful needle in me.' Ed could not help nut be bothered by a repeating pitter patter of water coming outside and saw thunder clouds coming.

"No, not now." Ed said panicking. Ed could already feel his ports aching and begging him to rip them off. He made an effort to grab his leg port thank god he was able to have his arm reattached. His left arm though was restricted cause the tube holding the blood did not stretch long.

'(sigh) Life's a bitch!' Ed thought. Ed then heard a knock at the door. He turned his head to see who had come in, but was stopped short at what he saw.

"Life is a bitch isn't O'chibi-chan." Envy said grinning, walking towards Ed. "Alph-" "Eh,eh,eh not so fast my chibi." Envy said grabbing Ed's mouth and chest. Envy then picked him up bridale style and carying him over to the window. Envy saw the I.V. Still in ed's arm, ripping it out adding to the blood that already covered envy. He jumped out the window landing safely below and whisked Ed off.

At the same time Mustang, his crew, Armstrong and his team, and even hughes were up in the late night hurrying to get to the hospital because of a call they got. "thank goodness you got here!" A Docter said rushing them in the hospitals main hall. Nurses ran up to them ran up and telling them about all the bodys', but it was a hospital. Most were all crying.

"One at a time please." Riza asked

"Patients and staff have been murdered! I got a good look at the murder, he had green hair and was wearing black. He had a tattoo his left leg."

"What!"Fuery asked "Ma'm are you sure?" Mustang asked the woman shook her head in aggrement.

"Can you lead us then!" Armstrong demanded more than asked "Kay, this way..." she said dreading to go down the hall.

When they stopped they saw the nurse staring at something around the corner. Blood was visible before they even turned the corner. When they turned there was a sight not to be told. A child lay helpless on the ground by the door holding on to a teddy bear. He looked grey and stained in blood. "The poor child was just trying to see what the noise was." the nurse said. She was the one who witnessed the whole thing by following that monster.

As they went further down the hall they were in the main center for the children part of the hospital hospital. They rounded yet another corner and saw more bodies. A small child about 14 looked as though it was trying to run from something.

'I hope Ed's alright...' Roy thought but shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts. More into the hallway body after body of nurses and children. Rounding another corner they saw a nurse that looked like she was trying to protect the child but both ended up dead with a pole shoved in them at once. Little by little it got harder to go on. Once they got close to the end of the blood trail all the lights that elumanating the halls had gone out or were flickering. Looking closly at where the blood was leading they tried to get there fast. They stopped in their tracks looking hesatiant to go through the doorway. The door to Eds hospital room was ajar and the floor and door handle is covered in blood.

Roy could faintly see the silohete of Als armor. "I can't believe Alphonse didn't hear all this. He must have already been in his unconscious state." Falman said. "Ma'm please stay out we don't know if the perp is still here." Roy said walking into the room checking for any sign of movement, there was nothing.

"Where's Ed!" Ross screamed in panic as everyone looked at the bed and saw it was full of blood leading to an open window. That was enough to wake Alphonse up out of his state of mind.

"Um, did I miss something…?" Alphonse questioned "Hell yeah! Your brother's missing!" Havoc announced to the unaware brother.

"AHH! Where's Nii-san! We-we hav-have to-" "Alphonse don't worry okay?" Breda asked. Al started to take deep fake breathes trying to calm down but was shaking in the prossess. "Okay, okay, so do do you kn-know who to-o-k Nii-san?"

"Ye-yes it was Envy…" "WHAT!" At that the nurse just easily backed out farther of the room not wanting to know. It seemed like hours to Alphonse before anyone said anything all that could be heardwas rain and thunder as the lighting sparked up the sky. Alphonse went down on his knees making them jump. He put his hands in his face making a frusrated cry. "This is all my fault... I could have done something. I knew Nii-san wasn't stable so why did I not stay up to watch him!?" They all could tell Al was griveing in self loathing. Ross, acting on a motherly instinct, went up to him as they knew he would have tears in his eyes if he could cry as he was shaking uncontrolably.

"Alphonse, please calm down well find your brother, okay?" asked Ross having hope in her voice. "kay." Al said. Mustang then ordered everyone out so Ross could comfort the boy as they came up with a plan.

"Well?" Mustang asked. "Sir, I saw some blood tracks leading towards the window and the front of the hospital." Hughes said worried that that monster had Ed.

"We should get a search party sir." Armstrong advised. "Alright, Breda, Falman, Riza, Havoc, Fuery. I want you to go with Armstrong and his team and follow the blood trail. When it stops spread out into groups!" "Sir!" They shouted.

"Alright fallout." Mustang commanded.

" is brother going to be alright?" Alphonse asked shaky. Worry was noticeable in the youngers voice. "Alphonse of course he is." Ross said. "Right sir." Ross insisted. Roy knew that it was a demand not a question, but he could only stare at the pair in disbelieve. Mustang just walked out of the room not answering the distroute brother.

As roy walked out of the hospital trying desperately to keep his food down as he saw all the mangled body that had been slaughtered. Outside it was muggy and humid. "Damn can't use my alchemy the air is to moist. Now how the hell am I going to fry that bastard!?" Roy then proceeded to walk down the streets of central in search of the blond and shape shifter. "Where would he take him!"

"GAH!(sigh)" 'I feel s-o use-usel-less.' He thought bowing his head in shame.

Roy started to head back to HQ.

! #$%^^%$# %&^(&^%$#$%*^%&#$% $%*()*(^$)

"Well?" Fuery asked as the last of them entered the room. Roy shooked his head, tired and exuasted.

"We looked for hours and its 9:00am." "What we started at 3:00am?!" Brosh said confused and tired. "Actually we started at 1:36am." Falman said matter-o-factly.

"Really!? Well I don't know about you guys but I am hungry." Said Breda "mmm… something to eat does sound good." Falman said

Once in the cafeteria… "*Twitch* How am I suppose to work in here, it's so damn noisey!?" Mustang asked frustrated. Once they found a table and had gotten their food they started to make a plan on where to search next.

"Now that were all here and orginazed we can be a little more proper about this." Hughes told everybody. He laid down a map and instructed them all to put 'X' markings were they had searched. Looking at the map they saw the 'X's were all grouped on the inner area of Central. "I guess the only place to check next is on the other edge of Central." Furey inquired.

"Is'in that where all the warehouses are for the military?" Brosh asked "Yes" said Armstrong. "Well that settles it we"ll start tonight." Mustang said as he knew everyone was worrying and tired. "Why tonight something horrible could be happening to him!" Fuery cried. "Sir, hes waiting for us!" Havoc scolded his commanding officer.

Roy was getting very agitated right around the time Havoc opened his tobacco filled lungs. "Enough!" Silence… "We have been up for more than 24 hours and need to rest in order to protect and fight off that monster, we cant do that if we are all tired! Do I make myself clear!?" "SIR!" They shouted all together. As roy looked at the people before him he felt sure they would find Ed safe and sound.

\/ PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM \/

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/

**God that was a lot to write sry for the late update again also thank you all for keeping up with me. Also my grandma is sorta being a bitch and now she says that if I write draw read watch yaoi or incest like elricest she will rip my drawings up and stuff just because shes embarrassed because my some of my family talks and other people do. Now shes talking to my counsler about something and wont tell me what it is. I feel disgusted with myself that I like yaoi and incest but I try to tell her its fictional and I am not hurting anyone! Sigh and today she yells at me for takeing a brownie out if the middle and its half gone already and says I don't respect her and she says I cant go on the mac computer and now I have to use my pc and its so slow! She says it will make u stop looking and seeing this yaoi gay stuff and she yell ans threatens me to stop showing my drawinfs to people that wont to look at them I hate her so much and I have to live with her. ALSO REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
